


Pining Idiots

by blazingmushroom



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pidge is pretty much done with their bullshit, Pining, unknown pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:02:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingmushroom/pseuds/blazingmushroom
Summary: If you're going to be the death of me then I might as well enjoy it.Or.Pidge dealing with two pining idiots, who are both at the top of her hitlist after all of this blows over in a year or some shit.





	Pining Idiots

There he is, twirling his pen in the air, doing dumbass tricks with that pen, with that moronic grin plastered on his stupid-ass face.

He’s missing his bracelet today. Did something happen to it? Did he lose it? I swear to god that guy is such a fucking idiot. 

The moron must have seen me or something, since he glanced at me and cocked his head to the side, striking a remarkable resemblance to a confused corgi dog. 

I looked back down to my desk, to continue paying attention to the worksheet in front of me, like a normal, NOT homosexual student with self-respect and proper pride.

Glancing back, I could see that the idiot just shrugged his shoulders and stopped twirling his pen to write something on his paper, probably a doodle or a hashtag. Maybe this guy was oblivious, or he was just so much of an idiot that he didn’t notice me staring at him.

Silencing a groan, I dunked my head against my desk, knowing how much of a goner I was for this guy in his blue t-shirt and green sweater, with the overly-affectionate and the selfless shit habits.

Such a fucking idiot.

…

“He’s trying to kill me.” 

Pidge didn’t even turn her attention away from her computer, only humming attentively with that uncaring expression crossing her face. “What did he do this time?”

“The moron,” Keith began, huffing with his arms crossed, ”Threw a scissor at the back of my head at an attempt to ‘shave my mullet beard` off.”

“Right…” Pidge droned out, knowing that she would see the same pout on Keith’s face, the same one that would appear once a day after lunch for three years ever since their freshmen year. She refrained from making a comment about how her overly gay friend was just ‘over exaggerating` or that ‘Lance had a point-`. 

She has heard enough bullshit from him about this guy from these past three years to handle a few more lifetimes without it, thank you very much. 

“That guy is going to be the death of me, isn’t he?” Keith sulked, threatening the border of being self-depreciating. 

-

“He wants to kill me, doesn’t he?”

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Pidge replied, continuing to tinker with her computer, as per usual. You know, decipher base64 text and re-pixelate a few ones and zeroes to create an encrypted code or maybe even a QR code if she was lucky. Hopefully she wouldn’t have to use the editing feature of her computer to lighten the background of the text to find any more of the zeroes against the blue light-

“I’m a dead man. Pidge, I’m a dead man. We’re dead. I’m dead. You’re dead-“

“I’m not dead.”

“We’re all dead. You’re a dead man. I’m a dead man. We’re deadmen.”

“If you don’t stop talking I’m going to kill you before Keith does.”

“SO HE DOES WANT TO KILL ME!”

It took a larger amount of effort to drone Lance out than it did to encrypt the damn QR code in front of her.


End file.
